Death Panther
by Death Panther
Summary: You're leaning up against a wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. You hear a deep demonic growl coming from around the corner. Deadly claws scraping against the hard tile floors. You begin to move slowly away from the door. The floor creaks under you, everything became silent. You slowly turn your head... only to see a bloodied smiling face looking back at you... Found you...


This is a story that tells the tale that you don't want to happen. This story is about a girl named Shelby... with a deadly power up her sleeve.

It was a normal Monday. It was the first normal school day in weeks due to snow. A girl named Shelby shot out of bed, scared by a nightmare that felt all too real to of been dreamt up. In the nightmare... she killed and killed and killed... never growing tired. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to get rid of the onslaught. She got out of bed and got ready for school.

The bus arrived, the girl raced out the door. She got onto the bus and sat in the far back. She stared out the window... only to see a bloodied, smiling face staring back. She blinked... and it was gone. She pulled out her iPod and tried desperately to get taken by the music, to forget about the horror she had caused in her dream. It didn't help sadly, as all she could hear were screams, and an innocent sounding child singing softly in the background. "Tick tock goes the clock... until your life is over."

She cautiously got off the bus, starring at the big building in front of her... The day was playing exactly as the nightmare had happened. Except this time the girl wasn't happy... she was scared... Scared of herself

She walked slowly towards the front doors, like the other kids. She walks inside... The sudden feeling of being extremely happy clouded her mind... Just like in the dream... She walks to her first class… Band As she walks by, students show a sign of fear... for the girl's eyes were a bright blood red and seemed to glow.

She walks through the band room doors, gets her instrument and sits down. She has a half smile on her face. Her head tilted down, but her red eyes looking up. The people near her could hear a deep demonic growl coming from her.

She was taking her time... Waiting to strike...

...

The bell rang...

And the games had begun...

She slowly stood up... She smiled a toothy grin... but with sharp deadly teeth instead...

"Tick Tock goes the clock..."

On top of her head grew two black pointed ears, blood red at the tip...

"Your end is coming closer..."

She grew a long black tail, the tip blood red as well...

"Ending with your dying breath..."

She got down on her hands and knees as she began to change...

"Lying in a bloodied mess…"

Just like in the dream...

Her body grew to the height where her shoulders were at the top of the lockers in the halls... Her body and head took the shape of what looked like a giant cat...

She was completely black... Except for her paws, the tips of her ears and tail, and around her jaw, which were stained a dark blood red.

She slowly walked around the room... like she was stalking them as if they were prey... Not one person moved... too scared of what might happen if they even breathed too deeply...

Her blood red eyes scanned over everyone... not finding what she wanted she walked out... Blood wherever her paws touched...

She walked into the halls... seeing someone at the other end of the hall... She climbed up the wall, then onto the ceiling and began to creep ever so closer to the person.

"Hello..." She purred out when she was above them... they froze as they recognized the voice... they looked behind them... but didn't see the owner of the voice. "Up here..." She purred out again... they slowly looked up... only to be immediately pounced on by the monster. She opened her mouth and ripped the person's head off effortlessly. Blood splattered everywhere... She ran down the hall looking for her next victim. As she ran, the places her paws landed set aflame, with a small pool of blood in the shape of a paw.

**If you want me to continue it, send me a PM or leave a review.**


End file.
